Love me, Love you
by Hawking a.k.a. Fruey
Summary: After staying out a little too late, and having a little too much to drink Omi finds that trouble is assured to follow, but will that trouble ruin his relationship with the one he loves? ****Warning:: Yaoi! Sap! and later.. more sap! and who knows what el


Title: Love me, love you.  
  
Authors notes: *giggles* yes another story. I don't know exactly what it is I'm going for here. It's just a fun little story ^-^ Comments and reviews are appreciated. If you don't like sap then don't read this story.. I'm a sap writer most of the time. I love sap, sap loves me, we make fic's we love it ect.. Anywayyyyyy enjoy!  
  
  
  
Part one: And so it began  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Omi's large indigo eyes narrowed as he readied the three darts set in between his fingers. He knew that his aim would be true and end up hitting the target dead center. When he believed that he had everything lined up correctly he threw the darts with skilled accuracy and.. missed.  
  
"This isn't fair!!" He wailed staring at the darts stuck in the wall right where the others had gone. After staring at the holes for a moment he suddenly realized the small pattern they had formed. It was no mistake, or accident that his aim he been off the entire night. There really was a good reason for his problem, and that reason just happened to be snickering behind him.  
  
Slowly he turned around to face the snickering brunette. "I'm glad you're having fun!" Omi pouted as he stomped one foot on the ground much like a five year old would when trying to get their way. "My aim is all off, and before you say it's because of your charming personality or anything else like that let me tell you this; I know it was you ,and I know it is _not_ because of your personality you evil little telekinetic!!" As Omi pointed an accusing finger at the other teen.  
  
Nagi didn't even bother to look at the reactions of the people gathered in the tiny bar. He knew well enough that Omi's accusation would be written off as another stupid thing someone who had too much to drink would say. There had be slightly more insane statements in the history of that particular bar.  
  
"Omi" Nagi said raising his hands up in defense "I didn't do it this time.. I think you've just had too much to drink tonight." He waited a moment for Omi to agree with him. Omi was normally against most things alcohol, after all alcohol tending to make Youji-kun act like a baka, and Omi had said that he sure as heck wasn't going to turn into Youji! Of course none of that ever stopped him from going out to bars with Nagi and accepting whatever drink the brunette had decided to get for them.  
  
"Maybe your right..." Omi said replacing the glare with a friendly smile. "But don't you ever think for a moment that I've forgotten your evil little trick the first time I played darts with you!" Both of the teens could clearly remember the first time they had stepped foot in the Blue sun. They had stayed for hours playing darts. Of course the last thirty rounds or so we're for money.. or other things. It wasn't very hard for Nagi to win, even if Omi had been totally sober. Never before had Nagi found such a wonderful use for his powers then beating Omi at darts. It drove the little blonde nuts being beaten at his own game by someone who had only bothered to play twice before in his life.  
  
Nagi immediately stopped smiling when he'd suddenly realized that Omi had been starring off into space for the past few moments. He'd never before seen such an expression on the usually cheerful blonde. "O-omi?" Nagi got up from his seat and walked over to his friend. "Omi snap out of it! This isn't funny!" He waved a hand in front of the zoned out indigo eyes. Something was definitely up. "Omi!" Nagi wailed grabbing Omi by the shoulders and shaking him. No sooner had he started to shake then blonde had a huge grin appeared on Omi's face. "Gotacha, Nagi-chan!"  
  
"Omi, you ass don't scare me like that! Next time you pull a stunt like that I'll--" His little speech was put to a quick stop as Omi tackled him to the floor and planted a kiss on his lips. "And you say I get into rants!" Omi giggled as he beeped Nagi's nose then got off the younger teen and ran off to the other side of the bar.  
  
"Shit!" Nagi said scrambling to his feet and chasing after Omi. Usually he was very careful not to let Omi have too much to drink, but it appeared as thought this time he had slipped and now caused one of the greatest horrors's to befall the poor little bar. 'Not drunken Omi!!'  
  
And so it was that Nagi spent the next half hour chasing Omi around the tiny establishment until finally Omi mysteriously tripped over 'nothing' and Nagi was able to catch up to him.  
  
"Omi, I think.. it's time to go." Nagi told Omi as he practically pulled the teen to his feet. "Nuu.. it's still so early!" Omi announced wrapping his arms around Nagi's waist. Nagi let out a soft sigh and glanced at his watch. 'Three a.m.?!' He cursed under his breath as he lead Omi out of the bar. If he didn't have Omi home before the other Weiss people woke up he knew that it would cause the young florist tons of trouble. No one in the Kitty House knew that their Bombay had been sneaking out at night to go spend time with Nagi, and neither of the boys really wanted to find out what would happen if the others ever found out.  
  
As for Nagi and Schwarz.. well he was already in trouble for going out anywhere that night. Crawford had told him to stay at home for some reason, of which he paid no attention to. Crawford could be so anal sometimes, and Nagi wasn't about to let it ruin his relationship with Omi.  
  
They had both decided long ago that the other was definitely more important then anything else. Weiss, Schwarz, the world.. none of it mattered when it was compared to the other teen. None.  
  
"Omi.. do you have work tomar--er.. today?" Nagi asked hoping that he'd get a 'no' for an answer. Drunken Omi's were strange little creatures, strange enough to make his teammates wonder about him--more so then they already did that is.  
  
Omi giggled "Yes I do.. first shift.. with *giggle* Ken-kun!"  
  
Midnight blue eyes widened in fear at the mention of Siberian's real name. Of all the times and people to be working with! Only a few hours and Ken would be expecting a sober genki Omi to be ready to sell flowers with him.  
  
There had always been something about Ken that Nagi had disliked. It had _always_ been there, though he wasn't sure what exactly it was. Omi talked about the former J-league player enough times. Of course in Nagi's opinion once was too many times to talk about Siberian.  
  
He wondered if ,perhaps, his dislike towards Ken came from the fact that the former goalie was overprotective of Omi. If Ken found out that Omi'd been spending time with someone who he considered a threat then Nagi had no doubt that Ken would gladly devote his time into hunting down a certain little telekinetic.  
  
Nagi didn't miss the way they behaved around one another during the many fights Weiss and Shwarz had been in together. He knew Omi cared about all of his teammates, they were as he said 'his family' That he could understand perfectly well, for in their own little way he felt the same towards Shwarz. They had accepted him where others had rejected him. Crawford had saved him, and took care of him much like a father might.  
  
Still, he noticed Ken dropping everything he was doing to go help Omi, to go check on him. Had Ken not been helping Omi then Nagi would have gladly crushed the life out of Siberian for getting so close to _his_ Omi.  
  
They reached the Kitty house at almost five. Omi had been babbling about nonsense, and run off twice on the way home. Nagi loved spending time around Omi even if that time was spent chasing down the drunken teen. Sometimes, it seemed to him that Omi couldn't have been the older one of them.  
  
"Omi-chan here it is" Nagi said interrupting the little rant Omi was in. Nagi hadn't really been listening to what it was the blonde boy had been talking about.. 'bees' and 'flowers' and something else. Yes, he also knew more then he ever wanted to about flowers, and their meaning, and all that other crap about them.  
  
Omi looked at the Kitty house and frowned. "I think maybe I'll just stay out here with you today." He said with a giggle. Nagi sighed "Won't Siberian be mad?"  
  
Omi whapped Nagi upside the head gently "Ken-kun.. you can call him Ken.. say It.. Keeeeeeennnnn" Nagi shook his head. "No, you have to go get ready for bed, or work, or whatever it is you plan on doing." He knew well enough that later he'd get to hear all about what it was Omi did. Nagi could only guess that the blonde would probably go to sleep. Drunken Omi was very hyper until that moment when suddenly all the energy he had seemed to fizzle out. Nagi knew this from experience, one of those times Omi had fallen asleep before they even got home and refused to wake up. Nagi had ended up getting them a room where Omi could sleep peacefully. Of course Omi had a 'wonderful' explanation to give to his teammates the next morning. From the sound of it Nagi had thought that Weiss actually believed what Omi had told them.  
  
Omi sighed and gave Nagi a hug "Fine, I'll go, but you better e-mail me when you get home!" Nagi nodded. They really couldn't spend too much time together because of the conflicting teams, so to make up for the time they couldn't be together they e-mailed each other.  
  
With one last short kiss Omi turned and went to get see if he could sneak into the Kitty house without waking anyone. Though, after a few drinks he wasn't exactly the poster child for grace. He managed to sneak into the house without hitting into anything, or being too noisy. It appeared as though he was going to be able to reach his room and get ready for work without fault... that was until a soccer ball rolled in front of him. He didn't see the white and black ball until it was too late. Seconds later he smashed into the hard floor. "Itaiiii.."  
  
Ken, who had been looking for his missing soccer ball, looked rather freaked as he saw Omi laying on the floor next to the missing soccer ball. "Omi!?" Yek! He knew Omi had told him never to play soccer in the house. 'Don't kick it in the house or your hit something!' He could remember the first time Omi had told him that. The second time he little blonde had twisted his ear and walked him outside of the shop. It was very embarrassing, and Youji wasn't about to let him forget It.. ever.  
  
"Omi I'm sorry!" He said running over to help Omi up. Omi wobbled a bit as he once again got to his feet with Ken's help.  
  
If not for the strong smell of alcohol, Ken would have thought that he had really hurt the blonde with the soccer ball. "Omi.. where have you been?" He knew very well that Omi had been sneaking out on nights when they didn't have missions. He never bothered to ask Omi where it was he went. They all needed their own little secrets. There was also the fact that he'd heard stories from many parents about how questioning a teenager's judgement tended to push them away. Of course Omi wasn't a normal teen, neither was Ken.  
  
Ken kicked himself mentally. After the time he'd spent coaching the kids soccer games he had heard some real horror stories from various parents about their kids. Teens, toddlers, infants, tweens.. he'd heard enough about all of them. The problems parents worried about scared the crap out of him sometimes, it made him glad that he wasn't going to have kids. He loved them, but he didn't see them in his future.  
  
Omi chuckled "I'm not tellingggg" He told Ken wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck. "You d'n't want to know" He said simply while cuddling against the ex-soccer player's chest. Even when he was sober Omi had always been rather affectionate towards Ken, more-so then he was with any of the other Weiss people. After all they had been best friends for a long time, they had been the start of Weiss. For a long time it was just Ken and Omi. No Aya, no Youji, just them.  
  
"Why not?" Ken couldn't help but sound a little sad. Back in the old days they always talked to each other. Neither of them wanted to bring up the past back then, but anything that came up, anything at all, they could talk about. Omi used to come to him when he needed help, sure he still did that-- sometimes. He'd noticed over the past while that he and Omi had been growing apart.  
  
"Because it's a secret Ken-kun" Omi said, even in his drunk state he could tell that Ken was sad. He hated to see the brunette upset. "Ken-kun I don't want to talk about it, okay." Omi said letting go of Ken and taking a few steps towards the stairs that lead to their rooms.  
  
"Why don't you want to talk to me about it? Did I do something wrong, Omi? You were never like this before! What happened?" Ken practically demanded. He wanted to have his question answered, it had been eating away at him for months.  
  
Omi walked over to the stairs and stopped for a moment. "I fell in love, and you know how complicated they say love is." With that Omi made his way up the stairs.  
  
Ken stood frozen to the spot he had been standing in when Omi had hugged him. His eyes were wide with shock. 'Love?!?' He began to wonder what Omi meant with that.. 'I love someone.. and I'm afraid to tell you.. or.. or.. I love YOU and am afraid to tell you..' He couldn't help but hope that maybe, just maybe Omi had meant that he had fallen in love with him, but somehow it seemed unlikely.  
  
Why was it he wasn't going to have kids? The answer was simple, he was gay. He had no interest in women, and thus, children were simply something he couldn't have. But he didn't want kids, he wanted Omi, and had ever since he first stepped foot in the Kitty house and practically got glomped to death by the chibi blonde.  
  
Omi had been so happy when he first came to join Weiss. He wasn't alone anymore. Ken had lost his entire life, and over a very short period of time he had realized that loosing that old life was well worth it. Back when he first came to Weiss Omi was just a kid. They both were really, but he knew that he loved the little blonde hacker to death. He told himself he could wait. When Omi was old enough then he could tell Omi, and with hope things would work in his favor and they could both be happy together.  
  
Was it too late? Had he waited too long? Was Omi in love with him, or someone else? He stomped over to the soccer ball and kicked it with all his might. Life could be very frustrating, especially with Omi in it.  
  
'He's drunk Ken.. maybe he was just.. making it up?' Ken told himself as he headed up the stairs. Maybe what Omi said wasn't the truth, maybe it was all a joke, or something.  
  
"Omi?" He said knocking on the other teen's door. He received no answer, so he opened the door and peeked in. There was no sign of the young assassin anywhere in the room. It looked just as it had the other eleven times he'd peeked in since late last night.  
  
Shutting the door, Ken looked down the hall wondering where Omi had gone off to. As he silently walked down the empty hall he noticed the bathroom door was open a little. Moving quietly he walked over to the door and peeked in to see Omi, naked as the day he was born, in the shower washing his hair with that watermelon shampoo he always loved.  
  
He looked like an angel. One that had come straight form heaven to help cleanse the Earth of the evils that lurked in the shadows. He was an angel, to Ken at least. No one could ever compare to Omi, no one's smile could rival that of Omi's, no one was as kind as the little blonde was.. no one in the world could compare to him.  
  
Omi didn't hear Ken as he quietly entered the bathroom. He was busy trying to rinse the foamy shampoo out of his baby fine hair. He wanted to go to work, even if he hadn't fully recovered from his night spent drinking with Nagi. It had been fun, and if he could have done it all over again he would. It was time he got to spend with Nagi. Time with Nagi was definitely time he treasured.  
  
Ken couldn't understand why he had gone into the room, Omi would probably be very unhappy with him, but he had to know. He had to have answers to the many questions he had. "Omi" He said before pulling back the curtain that separated him from Omi.  
  
Omi immediately turned to look at Ken. A slight blush covered his wet cheeks as his gaze locked with Ken's. Ken could hardly believe the sight before him, Omi was perfect in every sense of the word. "Omi.." He whispered before looking Omi up and down. Suddenly, he couldn't quite remember what it was he had come to say.  
  
Omi smiled nervously at Ken, he made no move to cover himself, after all they had seen each other naked enough times before. He wondered what it was that Ken wanted. Guessing that it must have been very urgent if he wasn't will to wait a few minutes for Omi to get finished with his shower.  
  
Ken didn't need the answers to his question anymore. All he needed then was Omi. "Ken-kun wha-" Before Omi could ask him what he was doing there Ken leaned forward and kissed Omi. He knew no one could possibly love Omi the way he did, and Omi would see that.  
  
~~~*****~~~  
  
Nagi cursed under his breath as he gazed upon the kitty house. The flower shop had been closed for hours. Nagi had seen Balinese leave all dressed up for a night of fun. He knew Abyssinian was still in there, somewhere. Siberian, well he wasn't sure what happened to Siberian. He had been there for the ending two hours of the kitty shop's business. Balinese and Abyssinian had been on shift. That would be right, Omi had said he was on the first shift. But if he was on the first shift, why hadn't he replied to the e-mail Nagi had sent him.  
  
He looked down at his laptop and checked his mail again. Nothing, Omi hadn't been online at all that day, which was rather strange.. that is of course unless he had a mission. He would have believed that was the reason for not hearing back from Omi, had he not see Balinese leaving for a night on the town.  
  
Abyssinian or not he was going to go check on Omi. He did worry about his blonde boyfriend a lot. With all the freaks running around in the world, who wouldn't worry about such a sweet person like Omi.  
  
He shut down his laptop and put it away, then started on his way towards the kitty house. He knew where Omi's room was even though he had never been in it before. He used he telekinetic power to silently float up to the window, it was closed and locked, but that wasn't a very big obstacle for Nagi to overcome. Using that same power that kept him a float he unlocked the window from inside and opened it.  
  
Once he had gotten into the room he stopped using his power. He wouldn't need it. "Omi," He whispered as he carefully stepped towards the lump in the bed. He looked at the door for a second hoping that no one would chose to walk in while he was there, otherwise there would be serious trouble.  
  
He took a seat on the bed near the lump. It was a bit odd, he thought, Omi didn't cover up his head with the blankets when he slept. Usually, he tended to throw off his blankets. "Omi, wake up" He said pulling at the blanket and uncovering the pile of clothes and stuffed animals. Quickly he stood up and looked around the room. Omi wasn't sleeping. 'Where is he!?'  
  
Nagi searched through the entire room to see if he could find Omi. Of course he didn't mind digging through Omi's stuff at all. Normally, he'd jump at the opportunity to learn a bit more about Omi, but this time he had to make sure the blonde was safe.  
  
His search was a failed one, Omi wasn't in the room at all. He sighed and looked out the window for a moment. Maybe Omi was watching TV in the other part of the house? As he gazed out the window he caught sight of Aya, Abyssinian, leaving the shop and getting into his car. He didn't care where the redhead was heading off to, but with him gone that only left the threat of one person to deal with.  
  
Turning, he walked over to the door and opened it. The hall was dark, but he stepped out into it. He wondered where Omi would be. The kitty house didn't look that big on the outside. Why was it that it seemed so huge from the inside?  
  
He walked downstairs and continued his search for Bombay, which proved to be just as useless as the first one. Where was Omi!? He walked back upstairs and looked at the rooms he was sure belonged to the other Weiss people. Somewhere, Omi was somewhere in that house, he had to be! Nagi told himself unwilling to admit that perhaps Omi was not in the building at all.  
  
He opened the door that was right across from Omi's, for it and Omi's rooms were the ones nearest to the stairs. Upon opening it he saw what looked to be a sleeping figure on the bed. This time, he knew it had to be a person, the occasional snoring sound proved that to be quite true. He knew that Omi never snored, thus, he had to be in the room of, ugh, Ken. He was about to shut the door and continue his search when he heard a very familiar voice mumble something he couldn't understand.  
  
He stepped into the room and walked over to the bed. It was dark outside, but that didn't impair his vision for he had excellent night vision. He was easily able to distinguish the two figures laying in the bed as Siberian, and Bombay.  
  
The single blanket they shared was resting on the lower part of their naked bodies. Ken had his arms possessively wrapped around Omi. Both of them seemed to be sleeping rather soundly.  
  
Nagi tightened his hands into fists. Omi had said he was in love with Nagi so many times... Nagi's eyes filled with tears at the sight of his lover in another man's arms. He knew he could easily kill both Ken and Omi if he wanted to. After all he had no love for Ken, the only reason he hadn't killed the other brunette was because Omi didn't want him to. He now knew why Omi had wanted to save Ken's life so badly. Hell, Omi was probably just pretending to like him just to keep Shwarz from killing all of them!  
  
But what if that wasn't the case? Omi had been fairly drunk when he came home, what if Ken took advantage of Omi? His Omi.  
  
He knew that he shouldn't do anything then, he might regret it later. No, he'd talk with Omi about it and then decide what to do. Turning away from the snuggling pair he left the room and shut the door. Walking back into Omi's room Nagi picked up a rather cute little dragon, and hugged it. He was definitely going to talk with Omi, and quite possibly kill Siberian no matter what Omi said. Explanation, or not Ken Hidika was on the top of his hit list.  
  
He left the kitty house and made sure to set Omi's room back the way it had been, door shut, window locked, pile of crazy animals and clothes covered (except for the little dragon) He took the dragon with him and hugged it as he walked down the dark streets. Omi didn't like lie to him, he knew Omi wouldn't--would he? 


End file.
